


Kuusi kertaa

by Punajuuri



Series: Raapaleet (LaeppaVika) [3]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punajuuri/pseuds/Punajuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erinäisiä tilanteita, joihin pojat ovat voineet joutua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuusi kertaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asetyleenihappiliekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/gifts).



> Tekijänoikeudet: En omista mitään muuta kuin ideat ja tekstin. LV kuuluu itselleen. Enkä tee rahaa. Tarina on fiktiivinen.
> 
> Vastaa toisella foorumilla olleeseen haasteeseen ja halusin postata sen myös täällä. On siis lahja asetyleenihappiliekkille!
> 
> Raapaleet eivät ole suoraan linkitettynä toisiinsa (3. voisi mahdollisesti tosin olla jatkoa 2.) Ensimmäisessä pojat ovat vielä yläasteella. En osannut päättää, mitä kirjoittelisin joten päätin kasata tällaisen tilannekollaasin

”Tuu ny vaa, ei me jäädä kii. Harpulla menee muutenki aikaa kopsata”, Proto rohkaisi ja tarttui Zappiksen paidan hihaan ja kiskoi toista poikaa eteenpäin tyhjällä käytävällä. Opettaja oli jättänyt luokan tekemään tehtäviä, mutta Protolla oli nälkä.  
”Mihi sä mua tarttet? Joudutaa molemmat vaa ongelmii”, Zappis mutisi, mutta seurasi ystäväänsä kohti välipala-automaattia.  
”En mä halunnu tulla yksin! Okei, jos jäädää kii, ni ostan sulle joka päivä välipalan”, Proto ehdotti, kun he vihdoinkin pysähtyivät automaatin eteen.  
”Diili”, Zappis huokaisi ja risti kätensä.  
Proto ehti laittaa kolikot automaattiin ja painamaan nappia, kun takaa kuului ääni:  
”Jälki-istuntoa molemmille!”  
”Mitä mä sanoin!”  
”Saat välipalas huomenna.”  
  
♦  
  
Proto veti viileää yöilmaa keuhkonsa täyteen. Ilma kirveli aavistuksen keuhkoissa, minttupastillin syönti ei ehkä ollutkaan niin hyvä idea.  
Katuvalon valossa ilmassa leijui selvästi sumua. Proto piti sumusta. Sumuiset illat ja aamut olivat parhautta ja Proto olisi voinut olla ulkona tuntikausia luonnonilmiötä ihailemassa.  
”Mitä sä tönötät siinä?”  
Proto ähkäisi yllätyksestä ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri katsoakseen siniharmaisiin silmiin.  
”Pelästytit mut puolikuoliaaks idiootti!”  
”Sori.” Ei Zappis oikeasti pahoillaan ollut.  
”Mitä sä täällä?” Proto kysäisi.  
”Mun täytyy elääkki”, Zappis vastasi ja kohotti kauppakassia toisessa kädessään.  
”En olis arvannukkaa.”  
”Hauskaa. Tuu, mennää mun luo.”  
”Onks sul huome kouluu?”  
”Ei, voit jäädä yöks.”  
”Okei, mennää sitte.”  
  
♦  
  
Se näytti ihan helvetin hyvältä niin. Se oli just heränny, joten sen hiukset oli ihan pörrössä. Oli vaikea olla vastaamatta siihen uniseen hymyyn, jonka se heitti. Sillä oli päällään alusvaatteiden lisäksi joku vanha t-paita. Mulla oli täydellinen näkyvyys lihaksikkaisiin jalkoihin. Lenkkeily ei ollutkaan ihan turha harrastus, pitäisi itsekin kokeilla.  
Se toivotti huomenta makean haukotuksen kera ja siirtyi ottamaan kahvia. Ehkä kuvittelin tai sitten sillä oli vain hyvä aamu, sillä se hyräili jotain radiossa pyörinyttä hittiä. Sitten se istuutui mua vastapäätä ja hieraisi unet silmistään. Jotenkin se hetki oli vain niin täydellinen.  
”Proto, kärpäset lentää sun suuhus josset sulje sitä pian.”  
  
♦  
  
”Mitä sä luet?” Zappis kysyi ja lysähti sängylle ystävänsä viereen. Muut jätkät nukkuivat vielä, striimi oli venynyt pitkälle yöhön.  
”Iltistä”, Proto vastasi hieman turhankin nopeasti.  
”Jaa, onko mitää mielenkiintosta?”  
”Joku puli on kännispäite hukkunu jokee.” Zappis siristi silmiään.  
”Mitä sä oikeesti luet?”  
”No tätä artikkelia.”  
”Etkä lue, toi juttu oli viikko sitte lööpeissä.”  
”E-et sä voi tietää, etteikö joku olis taas hukkunu!” Takeltelua.  
”Hyvä on, näytä mulle.”  
”Mitä? En! Usko ny vaa.”  
”Proto.”  
”Kato omastas! Se on etusivul!”  
”Mitä te meukkaatte täällä?” Rauski kysyi ovensuusta.  
”Proto ei kerro, mitä se lukee.”  
”Ai, se lukee fanfictionii”, Rauski totesi ja lähti pois.  
  
♦  
  
”Proto, miks sun naamas on iha punane?” Rauski kysyi ja kohotti kulmaansa. Muutkin jätkät katsoivat kysyvinä. Paitsi se, joka oli tämän aiheuttanutkin.  
”Tääl on vaa kuuma, ei tässä mitää.”  
”Tääl on kyl pikkasen lämmin…” Fisu myötäili ja pelasti Proton jatkoselittelyiltä. Hän ei ollut valmis kertomaan, että hänen poikaystävänsä kosketus oli saanut poskien punan aikaan.  
Kukaan muu ei tiennyt heidän suhteestaan mitään, näin he olivat sopineet. He olivat myös sopineet, että kosketus muiden jätkien edessä olisi hyvin minimaalista. He tiesivät, että muut eivät välttämättä hyväksyisi heitä. Homovastainen maailma oli julma.  
Ja silti Zappis kaikesta huolimatta antoi välillä muiden edessä viipyileviä kosketuksia.  
  
♦  
  
”Mikä sun ja Zappiksen juttu oikein on?”  
”En mä oikee tiiä, ei olla puhuttu siitä.”  
”Ootte aikamoisia idiootteja.”  
”Kuunteletko vai haukutko?”  
”Wuh.”  
”Oikeesti.”  
”Okei mä kuuntelen.” Hetken hiljaisuus.  
”Yhtä juttua mä mietin, miten ette voi tietää otteko yhes vai ette?”  
”Tää on vähän complicated. Aina ko yritän ottaa puheeks ni aihe vaihtuu.”  
”Mä tiesin et Zappis on idiootti, mut toi on jo kaiken huippu. Miten sä jaksat?”  
”Se on hyvä sängyssä?”  
”Okei älä kerro enempää.”  
”Se oli vitsi. Mut se on oikeesti tosi kiva ja sille on yleensä helppo puhuu.”  
”Ahaa.”  
”Sä et osaa auttaa, vai mitä?”  
”Okei, kiinni jäin.”


End file.
